Kel and Alan's Adventures
by Keladrin of Mindelan
Summary: PG-13 for violince to come and language Kel has a forbidden lover. Will her mother find out and make life a living hell?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kel I own Anna I own Others i unfortunatly do not  
Time Period is 13 years after Lady Knight  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mommy! Noooooo..." Kel yelled.   
  
"Why do you have to touchier me? You know I hate riding in a dress. Especially with men." She said very hurt.  
  
"You are of age to wed and one of Roald's sons has taken an interest in you." Her mother said in a quiet but firm tone.   
  
"Mother, you know I have my heart set on Alan!" Kel said, while pouting.   
  
"I did not know that." Keladry, her mother said taken aback.   
"He calls everyday day now mother! I expected you to realize that at least!" Kel said in a matter-o-fact tone.  
  
"Mommy what is going on down there?" Anna, Kel's little sister yelled from the study.   
  
"Nothing dear! Go back to learning your letters or whatever else it was you were doing." Keladry shouted back "Now you." Kel's mother said as if she was dealing with Neal when he would not eat his vegetables.   
  
"But mom you don't understand! He..."  
  
"No buts in this house Kel I have had enough of them."  
  
"Why are you always so horrible?" Kel screamed at her in the middle of tears. Kel ran to her room and almost broke her neck falling on the stair up to the 2nd floor. She was crying so loud she didn't hear her mother say, "Kel you really don't get it. 1st loves aren't everything. I should know."   
  
Then when Kel slammed her door shut the back door opened and a boy or a boy that looked a lot like a man creped in the back door. He ran up the stairs and knocked on Kel's door. Kel in the middle of a big sniff hardly heard it. She crept over to the door opened it a crack ready to slam it if it was her mother. "Alan?" She whispered, "Is it really you or..." Alan pushed open the door slipped through and kissed Kel for the first time in his life.  
  
awww how sweet!  
  
now please review!  
  
kel  



	2. Chapter 2

I forgot 2 add this earlier. Alan is the twin brother of Aly, or Alianne. They are the son/daughter of Alanna. Keladry, Kel's mom is evil and Cleon  
is married to Keladry. Ya well read on and well read on!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Alan that is you." Kel whispered.   
  
"Yes my sweet."  
  
"Alan keep your voice down my mom might hear you"   
  
"Why is that important?" Alan asked.   
  
"Well you should know by now that well...never mind you wouldn't know would you."  
  
"Well spit it out Kel!"   
  
"My mom doesn't want me to see you anymore. She says we were just to be friends and it has gone too far."  
  
"Kel are you going to let that stand in the way of love?"   
  
"I have to Alan. If I don't you will be lost from me forever! You know I don't want that."   
  
"Yea I know but you have to hear what I have got to say. It is good news, if you can call anything good news." Alan cleared his throat. "Your father has given me your hand in marriage!"  
  
"ALAN" she screamed. She covered her mouth. "Opps..."   
  
"KEL" came a shout from the other room.  
  
"Well looks like your mom knows I am here." Alan laughed.  
  
"Yup. Well no use hiding now." Kel said right before she kissed him full on the mouth.  
  
"I love you, my shinning star in the dark."   
  
"You are such a dolt Alan! A dolt I say!"  
  
This is just a short chpter sry! It is 10:38 pm and my dad is yelling me 2 get of bye  
  
g2g  
  
Kel 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kel I own Anna I own Others i unfortunatly do not  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Really? Well we had better go." Alan whispered  
  
"KEL!!! I MEAN NOW!!!!!!"  
  
"Coming mother......"  
  
Kel kissed Alan again.  
  
"Yes my bride to be" And with that Alan swooped her into his arms and trotted down the hallway. Kel giggling like crazy walked in with Alan's arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
Her mother glared.  
  
"Keladrin.....you have a visitor. The one that you thought fit into the way you run things."  
  
"Mother I did no such thing...."  
  
"Dear you should remember.....anyway this is Prince Raoul, as you know. Now why is Alan here?"  
  
"In case you didn't know Prince Raoul I am sorry but I am engaged to....." Raoul pointed to himself "No, not you, but Alan."  
  
"Lady Keladrin I do not think you mother told you but she gave your hand to me." Raoul said.  
  
"MOTHER!?!?! May I speak with you in PRIVATE???" Kel said, her temper was on it's edge.  
  
"Of course darling". Her face was Yamani smooth just as Kel's was.  
  
Few Minites Later...  
  
"Mother! How could you? You did not inform me of this!"  
  
This waz not the greatest charpter but I am working on it.......  
  
O and in chapt. 2  
  
Keladry, Keladrin's mom, is the one married 2 Cleon so Cleon Is Kel's dad  
  
Maakin sur people arn't cunfuzeled  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kel I own Anna I own Others i unfortunatly do not  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I did not inform you because I just gave your hand to him just a few minutes ago."  
  
"MOTHER!!! I wish I could hurt you! I really do!"  
  
"Keladrin! How dare you insult me!"  
  
"How dare I? I dare because my hand has already been given away!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR HAND HAS ALREADY BEEN GIVEN AWAY?????"  
  
"I mean my hand has already has been given away...to Alan."  
  
T"O ALAN!!!!!!!!" Keladry had flipped her lid and it wasn't pretty.  
  
"Yes. Yes to Alan of Pirate's Swoop."  
  
Meanwhile  
(A/n is Alan talking and is raoul)  
  
So we are engaged to the same girl.  
  
Yup  
  
You want to joust for her?  
  
She wouldn't hear of it.  
  
Really!?! How do you know?  
  
I have known her all my life.  
  
Oh...I guess you think you have a better chance eh?  
  
Maybe...we have grown up together and she loves me so...yup  
  
"Really..."He was cut off because Keladrin had just stalked into the room.  
  
Alan preferred to see him suffer so he didn't tell Roual that he should not bother Kel when she was in a bad mood.  
  
"My angel why are you so angry?"  
  
"Because you came into my life you jackass!'  
  
"Such words out of such a delicate lady's mouth."  
  
"I am NOT as delicate as you think! Now you are not the man I love so stop dotting over me like you would do one of those lady's in court."  
  
"Well! I am sorry I have in insulted you! I think my mother told me to be careful with a lady such as yourself, for you look but are not delicate."  
  
"That I do believe is the most sense I have heard from you all day! Good Job!"  
  
REVIEW! kel  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kel I own Anna I own Others i unfortunatly do not  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I am very insulted!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Good-Bye!"  
  
"Good-Bye jackass!"  
  
Kel turned to Alan. "Where were we?"  
  
Alan stood up and took her up and was so close to her face she could see every vein in his eyes. "Right here." He said kissing her firmly on the mouth.  
  
Kel giggled, "I love you Alan!"  
  
"Are you sure you don't love jackasses more?"  
  
"Yes VERY sure."  
  
"Good" he said kissing her again.  
  
"KELADRIN!!!!!" Keladry screamed from the doorway.  
  
Alan gave her a swift kiss and departed VERY quickly he knew the Lady Knight's temper and did not want to be around when it blew over.  
  
"Uh Oh" Kel thought.  
  
"Yes madam." Kel was happy that her voice was Yamani smooth and didn't quaver one bit. Unfortunately her mom wasn't.  
  
"Keladrin! What did I say about that boy? I said get rid of him, get closer to him my ass."  
  
"Oh. That was what you wanted. Yes I will get closer to Alan in no time mother dear." On the inside she was laughing like crazy. It was a lot harder to keep her face Yamani smooth this time. She skipped out of the room.  
  
hehe review  
  
kel  



End file.
